


How Long?

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Ink, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Traditional Art, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Soundtrack: Wicked Game by HIM (X)





	1. Five Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House Of Wren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608723) by [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor). 



> Soundtrack: Wicked Game by HIM ([X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8oYodfK4DkE&t=NWY4MTBhODBlNTdmYzFjNDlhMzIwZjU3ZDdjOGM3ZjZjY2FjNWE3YSxjeVN1YU5UVg%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169709333207%2Ffive-hours-another-brush-pen-experiment&m=0))


	2. Two Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Quietly by Guano Apes ([X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIGSqI_baw0c&t=NzZkNmUxODk4OTcwZDA3ZjNlOGY5NjhjZjE3MDdmZTE1YjI3OTlkYSw0Yzd5VTJIag%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169635931277%2Ftwo-days-one-more-ink-brush-pen-experiment&m=0))


	3. Just Few Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: I Can Hardly Wait by PJ Harvey ([X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DP_glGLQGpi0&t=ZGMwMjdiMjAxNTI2ZDkwMGY2ODE0OGI1NzA1MjFiYjRkNzM1MjdjYyxqRzdOTUZWdg%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169636177617%2Fjust-few-minutes-brush-pen-experiments-continue&m=0))


	4. As Long As You Want Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Crawling Back by Roy Orbison ([X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgtgnsOXoAVM%26index%3D152%26list%3DPLKHohYIyZhiLwk0Ddjln0xvQjrklHC97a&t=MWE2ZTNjYmMwZGIyM2NiNzgzYTBiZWQ5NjFlYmJjM2E3NTlhNzIzZixqTTc5UmJhMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F172379605947%2Fas-long-as-you-want-me-ink-brush-pen-follow&m=0))


	5. As Long As You Want Me - Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Heaven by Depeche Mode ([X](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFy7FzXLin7o&t=YTQ4N2IwNGQxODgyYWI1MzIxMTBjZmIxYWE2YTJhOWUzZjA3Mjk2MixBcW51SllQdg%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175784939312%2Fas-long-as-you-want-me-bonus-ink-brush-pen&m=0))

**Author's Note:**

> In this series I used traditional drawing technique (hatching and cross-hatching) combined with elements of painting (different brush strikes, fully painted areas). Figures are defined by basic characteristics, with few recognizable personal details. I made these drawings deliberately dark, with big contrasts and deep shadows, to fit with story's mood. I found this tehcnique very good for creating dark atmosphere, definitely gonna try it more!  
> Used tools: 1) kuretake sumi brush pen with original black ink 2) white posca brush tip marker pen 3) white posca extra fine paint marker. Edited with photo editor for smoother result. Format: my larger sketchbook, about 20x30 cm.


End file.
